No Longer Alone
by eeveegirly
Summary: Levy is alone on Christmas, but this isn't unusual. After all, most of Fairy Tail have people to go to, but Levy just can't bring herself to join in the festivities. What happens when a certain dragon slayer tries to bring the festivities to her? (submitted to a contest)
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This is the first One-shot I have ever done, please don't judge!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... Sadly**

No longer alone

"Mira! Can I have another alcoholic eggnog?" chorused throughout the guild. It was finally Christmas day; a day filled with gift giving, spending time with loved ones, and- at Fairy Tail at least- alcoholic eggnog. Jet and Droy were making bets one who could get a New Year's kiss from Levy, Natsu and Gray were fighting over who was stronger, Lucy was chatting with Mira and Cana, Juvia was watching Gray- as usual- with hearts in her eyes, Erza was video chatting with Jellal from prison, finally there was Gajeel, who was sitting all alone. Normally you found a blue haired girl hovering around him, or him watching her to make sure Jet and Droy treated her well, but Levy wasn't there. Gajeel looked through the guild again, to see if she had suddenly appeared within the last twenty seconds, but to his dismay the pixie like girl was nowhere to be found.

"Something wrong Gajeel?" came a quiet voice. Gajeel automatically knew who it was without having to look.

"Why would you think something is wrong Wendy?" Gajeel said turning to see the young girl. Wendy was wearing a long sleeved red dress with fur trimming around the sleeves and the bottom of it, finished off with a Santa hat and red boots. Gajeel couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked.

"You keep looking around the guild," Wendy pointed out. _Dang_, Gajeel thought, _she was certainly perceptive_. Suddenly Wendy's little boyfriend, Romeo, appeared beside her, holding her hand.

"He's probably looking for Levy, correct?" Romeo asked. Gajeel glared at Romeo, how did this kid now he liked Levy?

"How did you know?" Gajeel asked still glaring. What was with this little shrimp?

"It's obvious to anyone who pays attention. It is just as obvious that Levy likes you. Though if you are looking for her here you will never find her. She doesn't come to the guild on Christmas," Romeo informed Gajeel. Gajeel looked confused, why wouldn't Levy come here to enjoy Christmas? This worried Gajeel, was something wrong?

"Do you know why?" Gajeel pushed for answers. Sadly Romeo didn't have any.

"No one does. Well, Jet and Droy might. Best bet is to ask them or go ask Levy yourself. She lives up on Fairy Hills, I do believe she stays there for Christmas alone," Romeo commented. _ALONE_, Gajeel felt like screaming. Why wouldn't Jet and Droy at least try and celebrate with her! This made him madder than anything else ever had. In a blind rage he stormed over to the drunk Jet and Droy.

"JET! DROY!" Gajeel roared making the two in question freeze from fear. Both looked very confused as to what they did to invoke the rage of the Dragon Slayer. "HOW DARE YOU TWO LEAVE LEVY ALONE ON CHRISTMAS?!" Gajeel yelled at them. They both were now shaking from Gajeel's tone.

"We tried when we were younger but she always said not to worry!" Jet squeaked out. Droy was nodded furiously to agree with his partner. Gajeel had scared them both sober.

"SO?! Levy is the type of girl who will say anything to make sure no one worries! She hates it when anyone worries over her! Even if she is falling apart she would tell everyone she was okay and put on a fake smile!" Gajeel scolded the two boys. Jet and Droy looked down ashamed knowing that Gajeel was right. The Dragon Slayer already knew a lot about Levy.

"She doesn't want to be bothered though," Droy mumbled, still trying to defend himself.

"Do you know why?!" Gajeel asked them, eyeing them both. Both shook their heads. "You never even bothered asking?!" he roared. Both of them were nearly reduced to tears. "You know what, I'll have Elfman deal with you, I am going to see Levy," Gajeel said motioning for Elfman to come over. Gajeel quickly explained what was going on, launching Elfman into his normal "man" rant.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO BE A MAN!" Elfman roared at the two. Gajeel then walked up to Mira.

"Give me two non-alcoholic eggnogs," Gajeel told Mira. Mira nodded and handed them to Gajeel.

"Going to see Levy-chan?" Mira asked Gajeel who nodded. "Good, she always seems so lonely this time of year," Mira gushed.

"Well that stops now," Gajeel said putting on his cloak and walking out into the snowy night with the two eggnogs.

Gajeel knocked on the small red door of Levy's apartment complex. He heard someone sobbing and obviously trying to stop crying. "Coming," came a voice raw from crying. There was some shuffling around, probably moving books so she could get to the door, and then the door opened. "Listen I don't feel like a carol tonight," Levy said, then her eyes got big when she realized Gajeel was standing there. "Gajeel! W-what are you doing here?!" she asked shocked.

Gajeel was speechless, never before had he seen Levy like this. Her hair was messy, her eyes red from crying, she was in PJs that were all wrinkled up, most alarming of all was the fact she didn't have the same smile that she normally wore. "You weren't at the guild. Christmas is about spending time with the ones you care about right?" Gajeel asked.

"Well come in," Levy said allowing him to come in. Gajeel handed her a bottle of eggnog, which made her give him a weak smile of thanks.

"Why weren't you at the guild?" Gajeel asked concerned. Levy frowned and looked down at the eggnog Gajeel gave her.

"My parents died on Christmas," Levy explained to him, "ten years ago." Gajeel brought her into a hug and then looked her in the eyes.

"You will never have to be alone for Christmas again, I swear that to you," Gajeel said and then brought her into a kiss. Levy kissed back gently, happy tears shown in her eyes. "Merry Christmas Levy."

"Merry Christmas Gajeel," Levy said kissing him again.

_**How did I do? Please Review!**_


	2. Bonus: Merry Christmas 2014

**Here is my Christmas present to all my Fairy Tail readers! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... Sadly**

Bonus Chapter

_1 year later_

"Waiting for Levy?" Pantherlily asked Gajeel. Gajeel sat there with two different eggnogs one with alcohol, for him, and one without, for her. The night before Levy had told Gajeel she would try to celebrate Christmas with everyone in the guild. Whether or not he actually would was still up in the air since she hadn't shown up yet. He bit his lip out of nerves, was she bailing on him?

"What are you waiting for?" Jet asked reaching for one of the eggnogs. Gajeel growled at him taking it further away from him. Jet was totally wasted and was swaying slightly, something that wouldn't have happened if Levy had been here. "A guy doesn't need to drink two eggnogs," Jet slurred going to grab it again, but instead falling into one of the chairs.

"Oh really? And just how much have you had tough guy?" Gajeel asked him.

"That is beside the point." Jet said standing up trying to look not drunk. Yeah, he failed. Gajeel sighed and looked at the door to the guild again to see if Levy had made it yet. "Who are you looking for?" Jet asked.

"You must be really drunk, he is looking for Levy," said a lot less drunk Droy. Jet glared at Droy but did not deny to being drunk. "She isn't going to come for you," Droy told him smirking. Everyone but the two idiots who were now foolishly antagonizing the Iron Dragon Slayer knew Gajeel and Levy had been dating since last Christmas.

"Believe what you want Droy, just leave me alone," Gajeel growled dangerously. Anyone else, except maybe Natsu or Laxus, would have backed down seeing Gajeel get so upset. Sadly, for them, both of them were too drunk to think straight.

"Make me," Droy said getting dangerously close to Gajeel's face. Gajeel, out of anger, grabbed him and started to shake him. Droy let out a cry for help, which Jet foolishly tried to help. Gajeel just pushed the smaller men to the side. Why did they have to annoy him when Levy was coming? The pixie like girl would not be happy if she saw her boyfriend beating up her teammates. "Jet you are no help!" Droy cried out in rage.

"You are the one in trouble!" Jet countered but before he could say something else he was thrown against the wall.

"Stop it you two! Just leave me alone! I don't want to hurt you today!" Gajeel complained. It was true, he hated hurting people on Christmas. Christmas was the one time his adopted father was actually in a good mood when he was younger. This taught him not to hurt anyone on Christmas, unless he had to. Technically he didn't have to hurt these losers but they were getting on his last nerves!

"Guys stop antagonizing him," Mira said with a smile. Jet and Droy just huffed up and left. "Still not here I see," Mira said.

"What if she doesn't come," Gajeel said nervously.

"What if who doesn't come?" someone said behind them. Gajeel turned to see Levy sipping on the eggnog Gajeel had bought her. "Sorry, I assumed it was for me," Levy said putting it down.

"You came," Gajeel said happily. Levy giggled at his happiness and hugged him, kissing him lightly.

"Of course I came, why would I not do something I told you I would do," Levy said her hands on his chest, looking up at him. "Do you not trust me?" she asked with a fake pout.

"Of course I trust you! Just concerned," Gajeel told her kissing her nose. Levy giggled. Then the two heard two distinct thumps. Turning to see what had caused it they saw Jet and Droy on the ground. "Ummm," he said looking at the blue haired girl in his arms. Said girl just shrugged, she was just as confused as him.

"They fainted, guess they didn't know you two were dating," Mira commented smiling.

"Weren't you supposed to tell them?" Gajeel asked Levy.

"Whoops," Levy said blushing.

"Seems like someone forgot," Gajeel said with a laugh, "You are so forgetful."

"Guess so," Levy said, "But you love me anyway." Gajeel brought her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you," Gajeel told her.

"I love you too my Iron Dragon. Merry Christmas," she said to him putting her head on his chest.

"I love you too my pixie," Gajeel said kissing her forehead smiling. And people said she wouldn't do anything for him. They were wrong, very wrong. He could help Levy overcome any fear. Even the fear of celebrating Christmas with everyone. Levy looked around at all the happy people celebrating Christmas.

"Finally, I am no longer alone," Levy said putting her head on his chest and listening to his steady heartbeat. Never again would she be alone on Christmas. _I am no longer alone,_ Levy thought. _Thank you mom, dad, for sending Gajeel to me, _she thought as she looked up at the sky, _thank you. _

**_Please review! Tell me if you want to see any other Fairy Tail Christmas fanfics before the new year!_**


End file.
